Desiciones
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Hay momentos en el día que se toman decisiones definitivas. Pequeñas pero poderosas. Un si o un no, tan simple de decir, tan complicado de escoger. Pero la desición es sólo nuestra. Fic para todas mis lectoras.


**Autora: **_NaraVillbs_

**Protagonista:** Temari.

**Coprotagonista: **Shikamaru.

**Otros personajes: **Madre y Padre de Shikamaru.

**Genero: **Romance/General.

**Resumen: **Analisis de la vida de Temari.

**Notas de Autora:** Es corto, extremadamente corto, pero a veces, no es necesario decir mucho para entregar el alma.

* * *

Hay un momento en la vida, entre que se abren los ojos al despertar y descubres el mundo a tu alrededor, un momento que dura sólo un segundo. Tan corto, pero tan perfecto.

Justo ese momento, es en el que se nos otorga el poder de elegir. El momento exacto en que la fantasía y la realidad se mezclan, combinan el sueño con el entorno y ese, ese mismo instante, es el definitivo.

No dura, y a veces, no lo notamos, pero ahí esta. Podemos elegir entre muchas cosas, cientos de elecciones que hacemos cada día, y que aunque no lo parezcan, marcan nuestro futuro.

Hoy al abrir los ojos, en ese segundo, yo ya sabía mi decisión, así que hice lo mismo que cada mañana, decidí dedicarle ese mágico momento a la persona que más amo.

No es el príncipe azul, en realidad, es todo lo contrario. ¿Porque? Porque él si es real.

A él si lo toco, a él si lo beso, a él si lo amo.

Y todo por aquel momento, en que una tarde lo mire y me di cuenta de que lo amaba, que había estado dormida hasta que lo vi. Tantos años que en realidad parecía estar muerta, hasta que él me hizo comenzar a vivir.

Yo no lo planee, sólo sucedió. ¿Y sabes una cosa? No podría ser más feliz.

Entonces comprendí que el termino "dormir" es relativo, una metáfora. Que podía dormir aun estando despierta, ver las cosas y no darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, oír sin haber escuchado.

Y fue con ello que me di cuenta, de que entonces, también hay muchos otros momentos en el día que se toman decisiones definitivas. Pequeñas pero poderosas.

Siempre creí que la vida era para vivirla al máximo, pero aprendí a estar quieta un momento, mirando una nube mientras el viento me acariciaba. Y eso también es vivir.

Mi vida no era simple antes, y no lo es ahora. Siempre tuve que sobresalir, ser la mejor, apoyar y decidir, ser inteligente y bella, dar órdenes y guiar grupos. Siempre hubo alguien que dependiera de mí así que me hice independiente. Ingenuamente creí no necesitar a nadie.

Pero luego me vi tan vulnerable ante él, que no pude más que ceder.

Fue entonces cuando aprendí que al perder, también se puede ganar.

Gane. Más de lo humanamente hermoso. Después de todo ¿Cómo podría ser el amor algo humano? Para amar, se necesita mucho más.

Sólo un momento. Puedes elegir cualquier cosa, y créeme esa te llevará a tu destino si es la correcta.

Yo lo hice.

Despertarme ya o no. Me fui. Y lo encontré en una esquina, semidormido y cansado, pero listo para llevarme guiarme por el simple hecho de ser yo.

Regresar muchas veces después o no. Tuve un amigo.

Años después, en un día especial, que realmente tuve que decidir entre un si o un no. Y siempre elegí un si.

Tomar un trago. Lo tome. Él estaba llevándose a su padre a casa y me regalo una sonrisa perezosa.

Ayudarlo. Lo hice. Obtuve el aprecio de una mujer que me miro con cariño y aprobación.

Soltar mi cabello. Lo solté. Me gane un halago, un sonrojo y por parte de él, la mirada más brillante que viera jamás.

Aceptar una invitación. La acepte. Recibí una plática agradable.

Dejar que me acompañara al hotel. Lo deje. Y me encontré con una mano temblorosa entrelazándose con la mía.

Besarle la mejilla al despedirme. No necesite pensarlo tanto. Me encontré con una mirada sorprendida, un rubor y después... un inseguro beso contra mis labios.

Mágico, celestial, inolvidable.

Una propuesta. Un matrimonio. Y yo... no, no tengo que decir lo que hice. Él lo sabe, yo lo sé, y tú también lo haces.

Después de todo, nunca pude decirle que no a él.

Decisiones. Pequeñas pero poderosas.

Un si o un no que marca nuestras vidas.

¿Y tú? ¿Qué decisión vas a tomar en este momento?

* * *

Hace poco me llego unas notificaciones con favoritos, fics ya viejos y eso significa que algunas de las lectoras, no sólo se conformarón con leer algun fic que escribiera, sino que les gusto mi forma de escribir y buscarón más de mis historias. Y como suelo hacer en esas ocaciones, mire los review de algunos fics viejos. Frases como _"NaraVillbs-sama" "Mi sempai" "Soy tu admiradora" "Te apoyo" "He seguido todos tus fics" _Incluso cosas como _"La reina del ShikaTema" "Una idola...eres grande" "Eres la mejor" _Y el siempre bienvenido _"Muchas felicidades" _Me dejarón en un estado tan pacifco que no pude sino querer agradecerles, esto es para ti, para quien ha estado conmigo, para cualquier que me ha dejado al menos un review, quien ha dedicado dos minutos de su vida para hacerme feliz por el resto del día y dejarme sonriendo, conviertiendome en una mejor persona.

Probablemente este no sea mi mejor trabajo, pero por ser para ustedes, es mi favorito.

A ustedes, gracias.


End file.
